This invention provides 1-hydroxymethyl benzodiazepine derivatives, methods for their preparation and therapeutic compositions containing them.
3H-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives are known, many of which have a useful action on the central nervous system and are regularly administered as tranquillizers in the field of human therapy. 1H-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives are however hitherto unknown.